The Snake and The Tiger
by FallenAngel Aurora
Summary: What happens when Storm Shadow has a little sister who fell for Snake Eyes when they were kids? Snake EyesxOc
1. Chapter 1

**Name:** Tiger Lily ( Lilian "Lily" Arashikage)

**Age:** 21

**Alliance:** Neutral, but usually follows Storm Shadow's lead

**Family:** Storm Shadow's her older brother

**Weapon of Choice:** Double Sais

**Crush:** Snake Eyes

**Looks:** Dark red, very wavy hair, bright green eyes, her colors are red and black, her uniform is like Storm Shadow's but is red and black and is more form fitting.

**Name:** Rose Thorn

**Age:** 25

**Alliance:** Good, G.I. Joe's side

**Family:** None, thinks of Snake Eyes as an older brother

**Weapon of Choice:** Sais

**Crush:** Storm Shadow

**Looks:** Dark brown hair, brown eyes, her colors are purple and black, her uniform is like Scarlett's but purple and black.

Signing is gonna be **bolded**, flashbacks are gonna be _italicized,_signing that's on paper is gonna be underlined.

I don't own G.I. Joe...I wish I owned Snake Eyes tho... I only own Rose Thorn and Tiger Lily.

* * *

><p>Story<p>

Tiger Lily was practicing with Storm Shadow, him beating her barely and him noticing because she usually had him on the ground by now. "Lil.." Storm said and Lily slashed at him. He grabbed her arm and threw the wooded practice double sai away, "What are you thinking about that's keeping me off the floor?" The young woman grinned and swong her leg under her brother, knocking him to the floor, other sai to his throut. "What do you mean, dear brother? You're on the floor, aren't you?" Her green eyes smiling as she helped him off the ground. Storm Shadow nodded slowly. "I was." He tightened his grip on her arm lightly and Lily sighed, "If I told you what was wrong, you wouldn't be too happy..." Lily closed her eyes. "Who is the reason what's wrong, I mean."

Rose Thorn was walking through The Pit, thinking of the mission she and Snake Eyes was given by General Hawk. _"We have been informed that Storm Shadow has a sister. She may be of assistance to us as to take down Cobra. I want you two to bring her here for interigation." "What's her name?" Rose Thorn asked. "We do not know, but from what we learned, she is called 'Tiger Lily.'" Snake Eyes paid more attention, the name sounding familiar. Rose nodded. "Understood, sir." _Now, as the pair was getting ready, Rose was thinking about her partner. She didn't need to see Snake's face to tell he was thinking about something, besides she couldn't see his face, she just couldn't figure out what that thing is. Snake Eyes knew that name from somewhere in his past, but couldn't remember where. Rose tapped him on the shoulder. "Snake Eyes, you okay?" He turned around and signed,** "Yes, I'm fine."** Rose crossed her arms, giving him an 'I don't believe you' look. **"It doesn't matter."** Snake 'said' and headed to his quarters. Rose sighed and went to her own quarters, "No telling what goes on in that man's head."


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own G.I. Joe, but if I did I'd own Snake Eyes. Only own Rose Thorn and Tiger Lily

* * *

><p>Tiger Lily watched as a Neo-Viper and her brother spared, remembering when him and Snake Eyes used to and she watched then. <em>"Who is the new student, master?" Tiger Lily asked the trio's master as she watched the new student and Storm Shadow spar. Master looked away from the pair and he smiled at her. "He is Snake Eyes. Your brother says he's weak." Tiger Lily watched Snake Eyes fight and smiled slightly, "He doesn't fight like he is." Master looked at the young girl with curiosity, "No, he doesn't." <em>Lily sighed and looked away from the pair, leaving the room and walked to her room. She looked around then started packing her bags, "I have followed you too long, brother." Lily mumbled as she finished packing her clothes and dressing in civilian clothes. She wrote a note to brother and left, not speaking to anyone.

Snake Eyes and Rose Thorn watched the Cobra base when a young woman came out. She was looking behind her, like she was expecting someone to follow and then started running. Rose remembered the file photo on the girl and, before she turned to Snake Eyes to tell him this was the girl they were looking for, he was already running toward the young woman. The girl almost screamed in shocked and tried running faster, her bags hindering her. She fell to the ground, dropping eveything she was carrying, laying on her back, shivering in fear as she faced the tall dark dressed creature coming toward her. Rose Thorn showed up then and held Snake Eyes back.

Tiger Lily looked at the two then her eyes widdened. "You are G.I. Joes." The woman turned to her and nodded. "And you work for Cobra." Lily glared, hand twitching as she wanted to reach for her double sais but they were in her bag, out of her reach. "No! Cobra is evil and insane!" The woman looked at her with slight confusion. "Then why do you stay there?" Lily glared up at the pair. "My brother works for Cobra, I follow my brother." The woman offered her hand to Lily. "You must be Tiger Lily." She nodded and the woman helped Lily up. The man picked up Lily's bags and she rushed over to grab them from him. "No!" Her double sais fell out but Lily caught them before they hit the ground.

Snake Eyes froze, watching the young woman twirl her double sais, a look of slight happiness on her face. He remembered where he saw her before. _Master decided to let Snake Eyes and Tiger Lily spar today. Snake Eyes gave the girl a look of confusion which she responded with a small blush covering her cheeks and looking down. "First rule, never doubt you opponents ability." Master said, gesturing for the pair to start. Lily slid her double sais from her sleeves and took her stance, all nervousness gone. Snake Eyes gave a surprized look then took his sword and took his stance. Lily gave him many marks that ment the 'kill shots' she gave him. Their Master and Storm Shadow were very pleased and Snake Eyes was surprized and the two spared from then on more than he spared with her brother until they were equally matched and it always ended in a tie._ Tiger Lily looked at the man with confusion then took her bag and followed the woman to the helicopter, taking the trio to The Pit.

Storm Shadow didn't notice his sister was gone until the next day, since she usually goes into self excile after a sparring match. He went to her room and knocked, then entered. When she wasn't there so he looked around the base, on the verge of frantic, still unable to find her. He did, however, find her note. "Brother, I'm sorry. I have followed you for far too long and need to make my own destiny now. You have done the most perfect job of protecting me. Please do not fret, you and our master have taught me well. Love you, Lily." Storm Shadow gripped the note, shaking slightly. "Lil." He whispered then planned to save her from herself.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own G.I. Joe, only my Oc's.

* * *

><p>Tiger Lily was introduced to every member of the G.I. Joes, except one. She learned the woman that was with the man that chased her down was Rose Thorn. General Hawk, who was one of the first to greet her, decided to test her skills against his best soldier. "Tiger Lily, I want you to spar with Snake Eyes. He is one of the best Joes I have and I believe that it would be a good test of your ablilites." Lily looked at the man that was in the black suit then looked closer. 'Snake Eyes?' Lily hoped this was her Snake Eyes but she couldn't tell. "I'll spar him." Snake Eyes took his sword and Tiger Lily slid her double sais from her sleeves, getting in her stance. The two spared and it went on for almost an hour and a half, ending in a tie. Lily smiled, "Only one person has ever ended in a tie against me." She threw her sais down and hugged Snake Eyes, who surprized everyone by hugging her back. "I missed you so much. I thought they killed you too but then no one can kill you. Not Snake Eyes." She let go, waiting for him to say something. Snake Eyes knew she was waiting but he couldn't speak. He looked over at Rose Thorn and she stepped foreward, making Lily tense slightly.<p>

Snake Eye made genstures with his hands that Lily didn't understand. "Tiger Lily, Snake Eyes says that he can not speak. He took a vow of silence when his master was killed." Rose said, making Lily look at Snake strangely. "And your mask? I can not see how well the Snake Eyes I knew grew up?" Once again, he made gestures again. "He said that he refuses to show his face to anyone." Lily looked down and stepped back. "Very well." Before she could turn away, Snake Eyes grabbed her hand then made gestures again. "He said he'll teach you sign language, which is what these gestures are, so you two can talk without help. He'll start the lessons as soon as you're ready." Lily smiled and hugged Snake again. "I'll start lessons today."

The two went to the dining hall and Lily slowly learned sign language the entire day. Snake Eyes signed something simple then Lily reapeated it into words, continuing into harder phrases and words until she got it. Across the room, Rose Thorn watched them, smiling. "So cute together." Lily's smile grew with her new knowledge of this new language. "This has been great, but something tells me that there's more to learn." Snake signed, **"Yes, but I'll help you every step of the way."** "Like you always did. Goodnight, Snake Eyes. It's great to see you again." She hugged him and he 'said' **"Goodnight"** before she walked to her from herself.


	4. Chapter 4

Doesn't own G.I. Joe, wish I did. Only own my Oc's.

* * *

><p>Tiger Lily arched her back slightly from his touch, closing her eyes. Her mouth opened slightly, hands gripping his shoulders as she let out a moan. He smirked and continued pleasing Lily's neck with his lips while pleasing her clit with his fingers. Lily gasped and moaned louder, arching more. "Snake Eyes..." The black ninja smirked again and kissed Lily deeply, feeling his length probe her wetness. "Snake, please..." The woman begged.<p>

Tiger Lily shot up, gripping the sheets to her chest. She looked around and sighed, falling back on the bed when there was a knock on her door. "Go away, please." Lily groaned and covered her eyes, still imagining Snake's touch which was making her shiver delisiously. Whoever was at her door knocked again, making Lily groan. "I'll be out in a few, leave me be." The woman heard footsteps leave and she sighed in relief. "It must have been Snake." She told herself as she got out of the bed. Dressing in a dark red workout shirt, black work out pants, and putting her hair up in a high pontyail, Tiger Lily headed out of her room to the dining hall, almost instantly spotting Snake Eyes and started blushing from the memory of her dream last night that delt with him. He signed to her as soon as she was close to see it. **"Good morning, Tiger Lily." **She waved slightly, blush not leaving. "Morning, Snake." Lily sat down across from him, layingher head on her arms on the table. **"You okay? You seem a little down." **Lily just shook her head, "Just a weird dream last night. 'Yeah, weird and pleasurable. Too bad I woke up before it finished...' Lily sighed and closed her eyes. "Snake? Do you look the same when you were younger, now?" She opened her eyes. "I mean like your hair color and eye color are the same." Lily could tell Snake was giving her a look without seeing behind the visor. **"Yes, I guess my hair and eyes are the same color. Why do you ask?" **Lily shrugged, "So I can pretend to know what you look like behind that mask." The pair sat in silence when Lily remembered something and pulled out a photo from her pocket. "I know you've always hated your birthday and that Tommy and our master are rough subjects but here." She handed him a photo of him, Lily, Storm Shadow, and their master when they were younger and still in training. Lily was sitting in between Snake and Storm, arms around both their necks and master standing behind them, hands on top of Snake's and Storm's heads. All of them were smiling and laughing. "Happy birthday, Snake Eyes." Tiger Lily stood up and left the room, heading to the training room, wanting to work out a few tense muscles.

Storm Shadow was practicing, facing west with his sword drawn. He knew what today was, Lily never let him forget. _"But Tommy, it's Snake's birthday today!" She was getting on his last nerve. "Lily, I will say this again. I. Don't. Care!" The girl glared. "Then you know what tomorrow is..." The boy opened then closed his mouth. "My birthday. Ever since you joined with Cobra, you can't remember anything!" "He's been good to us, Lil." She shook her head and walked off. "I miss him, you know." _Storm shook his head and sheathed his sword, unable to concentrate. "Where are you, Lilian?"

Snake Eyes was trying to practice, facing east with his sword drawn. Lil's rememberance of his birthday shocked him slightly. 'Tomorrow's her's.' He thought. Unknown to him, Lily was watching him. 'Tommy does the same thing, just in the opposite direction.' She thought as she leaned against the training toom's door frame. "Snake.." The black ninja looked over at her. "Hi, Snake." He nodded then turned back to what he was doing, making Lily mad. She walked over to him and pulled his sword out of his hands by the blade, surprizing Snake and slicing her hand. **"You're bleeding."** He signed. "You're avoiding me..." Lily raised her eyebrow accusingly. Snake closed his eyes, Lily not seeing because of his visor. **"It's for your own good, Lil."** "You mean your's?" Snake sighed silently. "Snake..." Lily turned his face to her. "Open your eyes for one." He did and listened. "Look, just..." Unable to find words, Lily pressed her lips to the ones on Snake's mask. Snake was shocked but that soon faded and held Lily close to him. Suddenly, Lily pulled away. She looked at Snake, who was looking at her with shock behind his visor, and ran off.


	5. Chapter 5

Do not own anything but Lily and Rose Thorn, wish I own Snake Eyes tho...

* * *

><p><em>Lily screamed, "No! Tommy, please! Stop! The man didn't stop but pulled out a knife and dragged the tip down her right thigh, leaving a long scar. Lily had no choice, she stopped thrashing around but still whimpered as she was stolen. She curled into herself and looked up at the man with fear when he was done. "Why?" He smirked behind his mask, not giving her an answer. Lily never felt so disgusted in her entire life. Tommy had no emotion on his face as he looked at his sister, tears streaming down the girl's face. "Why couldn't you have just died?" She yelled as the man started leaving. He turned back and walked over to Lily, smacking her across the face when he reached her. She cried out in shock and pain.<em>

Lily shot up from her bed, holding her cheek. Snake Eyes was standing in her room, close to her door. "Hi, Snake..." Lily scooted over and patted the area next to her. Snake walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed. "Did I scare you?" Lily smiled slightly. **"Slightly..."** Snake admited. "Awwz, someone cares about me here..." She smiled sleepily. "Snake, do you have any older siblings?" **"Not that I can remember..."** Lily sighed and pushed Snake Eyes back against the bed, laying her head on his chest, her cheek over his heart. "Remember when we were younger and I always went to your room when it stormed and we'd talk until I fell asleep sitting next to you?" Lily smiled a little, the moment reminding her of that memory. Snake smiled some behind his mask also, that being one of his favorite memories. His mind went to when they were younger. Him and Lily talking about nothing and both of them smiling and laughing. Her falling alseep with her head on his shoulder and him carrying her back to her room. Those days were much simpler and Snake wished for those days to return.

Lily woke up the next morning, a little drowsy. Today was her birthday and she normally dressed as a geshia, face painted and everything, but she wasn't sure if she wanted to this year. Siting up, she saw her clothes and make-up already layed out. Smiling, she got out of bed and dressed, the dress fitting her a little better than it did the year before. Meanwhile, Snake Eyes was trying to decorate two rooms for a little party he's planning for Lily. "You need help there, Snake?" Duke asked as he and Ripcord walked in. **"Planning party for Lily. Birthday today. Wanna do something special."** Was all the pair could make out from Snake's shaking hands. "Okay, where do we start?" A few minutes later, Lily was walking through the Pit, looking for anyone. She didn't hear any alarms for missions but as she got closer to the dining hall, Lily did hear music. Opening the door, Lily was surprized when she saw most of the Alpha Team dancing to the music. "There's the birthday girl!" Rip yelled over the music, coming over to hug her, Duke right behind. "What's going on? Did you two do all of this?" Duke shrugged. "Well, we helped, but he had it mostly done by the time we walked in..." Lily looked at them confused, "Who? If it was Breaker, tell him he's not my type and I'm not interested." Duke grinned, "It wasn't Breaker..." He turned and nodded to a tall man with slightly shaggy light brown hair and brown eyes. Lily looked a the man with slight confusion. The man started walking over to them and Lily slowly recognized who the man was. "Snake?" Snake Eyes smiled and nodded. **"Happy birthday, Lily."** He signed and Lily ran over to him, hugging him tightly.

After presents and cake, Lily danced with every guy in the room, besides Snake Eyes. He watched her dance, smiling. When she finished dancing with Ripcord, Lily ran over to Snake, smiling. "This is the best party ever, Snake. Thank you!" **"Don't thank me yet."** He took her hands and slowly pulled her to the other room he decorated for her. "Snake..." She gasped, looking around the room. Her favorite flowers were in a vase and Snake made the room look like their favorite room at th dojo when they were kids. "You did all this for me?" Lily looked at him, eyes full of admiration. Snake nodded and took Lily's hand, pulling her close to him. She blushed a little but didn't shy away. The pair danced without any music playing except the beat if their hearts. Scarlett, Rip, Duke, and Rose Thorn were watching them when Scarlett realized something. "That's so romantic..." She whispered and the group looked at her. "That dance, it's an ancient dance that means they're declaring their love for each other. They must have learned it when they were really young..." When Lily and Snake stopped, their lips were an inch apart and they were staring into each others' eyes, hearts pounding from the closeness, Lily's mind raced as she imagined how far this could go. Just as Snake was leaning in to kiss her, the alarm went off, signaling an intruder.

Storm Shadow stood in the middle of the floor, katanas drawn as Joes surrounded him. Lily, holding Snake Eye's hand, ran in then. "Tommy!" Storm turned to his sister, reaching a hand out for her. "You are coming home with me, now." Lily shook her head and stepped back, closer to Snake Eyes. "I am home, Tommy." The rest of Alpha Team ran in the. "Snake, I thought you k-" Rip started to say but Duke smacked him. Lily didn't hear him, she held onto Snake Eyes. "I'm staying here Tommy. I refuse to stand by and watch as Cobra ruins my brother..." Storm glared. "You're only staying because of him..." He pointed to Snake who stiffened. Lily shook her head, "He's not the only reason. These people are more of a family than you ever were." Storm Shadow sighed, bowing his head. "You're right, Lil. I didn't protect you when you needed me most. Cobra tainted you and it was all my fault." Snake looked at Lily with confusion. "You didn't tell him yet?" Storm raised an eyebrow when Lily shook her head, looking down. "I didn't think I had to..."

Snake was confused but thought back to last night, how bad Lily was screaming in what seemed like pain then he understood. **"Cobra rapped you?"** Lily nodded slowly, shaking from the memory. Snake Eyes held her close, lightly stroking her back, glaring daggers at Storm Shadow. **"You better leave now or no one can stop what I'll do to you."** Lily too this opertunity to run off and away from everyone.


End file.
